Forgeta
Basic Information Forgeta is a Ko-Koronan Av-matoran/toa (or Guardian) who took up the responsibility of exploring all of the Bionicle universe, proclaiming, "If it is not my destiny, may the Red Star call me forth!" and from then on he has explored many regions, and is currently in Okoto, exploring the wonders and mystery of the new island along with Garrus. Biography Forgeta was once a villager on the island of Okoto (or so he believed) and while exploring the Jungle Region, he came across a mask that turned him into a Guardian, stronger than a Protector, but not as much as a Toa. As he adventured he came across Garrus, a well known Jungle Regioner who was a pro sports player and said to have feet that are capable of even outrunning Pohatu. They became best friends and set out on their quest together, always helping each other and battling through any challenges that face them. Stats *Agility: 4/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Attack: 5/5 *Charisma: 4/5 *Intelligence: 5/5 *Power Level: 110/100 Special Abilities Foresight Forgeta's mask, the Mask of Foresight (otherwise known as the Shulk), is a white miru mask that allows the user to see into the future. The better grade the mask is, the longer the visions, the more you can see, and the more you can control it (the Mask of Foresight goes off at random, but with proper training and skill, it can be controlled to see seconds into the future during a fight, however, random visions still occur no matter how skilled the user is). Angel's Wrath Angel's Wrath is a move Forgeta can preform if he is ever in grave danger, or an ally is about to die. What the move does is it takes half of the enemies life force and feeds it to Forgeta, all while decreasing their defense, and paralyzing them for 5 seconds (10 with immense concentration). While this move is INSANELY effective in fights, Forgeta can only perform it if he or an ally is about to die. Flurry of Light (aka God Smasher) This move can only be performed by Forgeta and Garrus, as they share a very high affectionate bond. They link their minds and act as one, as Forgeta is absorbed into Garrus' body for a brief moment as Garrus' body delivers a flurry of kicks, capable of destroying anything in its path, as well as blinding any opponents who stand before it. While this move is in effect, both must concentrate to their full potential. This move will kill the user if not done correctly or if either one of the partners is not conentrating enough. Appearances Forgeta has not made any major appearances yet, but is the self-MOC of the biotuber called Forgeta and is going to be in many series and skits created from said author. Trivia *Though the original pronounciation is 'For-jee-tuh' most tend to pronounce it as 'For-geh-tuh' implying that the character is very forgetful, which would explain why he doesn't know much about where or who he is. *His mask's name 'Shulk' is a reference to the character in Xenoblade Chronicles, who gets visions from the future using the power of foresight. *Despite being a Ko-Koronan, Forgeta does actually have a hint of Le-Koronan dialect, which he picked up from his friend Garrus, who is an actual Le-Koronan. *No, "Ice-Sickles" is not a typo, it's a pun on how Forgeta uses icicles as sickle-like weapons. Category:Ice Category:Light